Police and military personnel have for a long time carried weapons and ammunition attached to a waist encircling belt. In recent years the need for added security has caused a proliferation of safety holsters to protect the wearer from losing his weapon to an attacker. The many designs of safety holsters all require a rigid belt which provides structural integrity and a stable platform from which to draw, and these belts with attaching loops weigh several pounds. A lighter belt system has been needed that would also eliminate the bulky belt loops necessary for each container, i.e., magazine case, holster, handcuff case, radio case, etc.
In my earlier filed U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,576 dated Mar. 3, 1998, a novel, lightweight system for carrying containers by a wearer is described and claimed. That application relates to system to which the many types of containers can be easily attached. Such a track system can, if desired, be incorporated into an armored vest or be used with an extremely lightweight belt and does not require a heavy material separating the tracks. A wide variety of containers can be attached to this track system. It has now been found by modifying the basic features of the track system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,576, the system can be further improved, particularly in stabilizing the attached containers against any movement lengthwise along the track. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved system for carrying equipment on the wearer. Also, improvement in permitting attachment of the clip at any desired position is accomplished without threading of the clip onto the tapered ends of the tracks.